


Mutual Aid

by AndrewArmstrong



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, bottom!tankie, top!ancom, you ever just read a book to know how to do the sex??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewArmstrong/pseuds/AndrewArmstrong
Summary: Ancom asks Tankie to bottom for him. Tankie overthinks it.No smut first chapter.based on the book seen in the background of "riots."
Relationships: Ancom/Commie, LibLeft/AuthLeft
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Mutual Aid

Tankie had spent the entire morning on the balcony reading. He had got into a rather nasty row with the Nazi the night before, and he was enjoying the quiet. 

From inside the house, he could hear knocking, so he put down his book (The State and Revolution, a reread so he could explain it to Anarkiddie), and went into his room.

He opened the door to find his beau awkwardly leaning against the doorframe. 

"Hiya~," qi said before biting qis lip.

"H-how did you pronounce that tilde?" asked Commie.

Ancom laughed, "Don't - don't worry about, I just, I wanna talk to you about something..."

"Oh, is there something wrong, kitten?"

"Nonono nothing wrong, can I just come in?"

Tankie opened the door all the way and sat on his bed, expecting Ancom to sit beside him. Instead, Ancom climbed into his lap, straddling him so that their faces were nearly touching. 

"Oh, so it's that kind of talk." He said, suddenly very excited. 

"Mhm," qi hummed, "so, I've been thinking."

"That's good, you don't do that very often."

Ancom playfully hit Tankie in the arm, "Hey," qi said in mock offense, "I'm trying to do a thing."

"I'm sorry kitten, go on with speech."

"Anyway, I've been thinking, and I realized that our sex life isn't evenly distributed, and it should be, wouldn't you agree?"

"I am not sure what you mean."

Ancom kissed Tankie and pushed him onto his back, then sat up and grabbed his hands.

"I wanna top you."

"Wot"

"Y'know, put my dick in your ass." Qi laughed at qis own crudeness.

"Well, Ancom, I've never done anything like that but-"

Ancom raised qis hands frantically, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to I just-"

"But," Commie interrupted, "I would be happy to do it if that's what makes you happy."

"Really?"

Tankie sat up and wrapped his arms about his partner, "How hard can it be?"

Ancom kissed Tankie and grabbed his head by his hair, "I'm gonna wreck you~"

They started kissing and maneuvering to lay properly on the bed. Tankie put his hands up Ancom’s hoodie and started to gently pull it over qis head. 

A large bang and a string of curses could be heard from downstairs. Ancom and Tankie sprung up and rushed downstairs to deal with whatever commotion had occurred.

They had a busy next day, and the leftists couldn’t get even a moment together for the entire time. That night, Jreg sent Ancom on another mission, one that none of the other extremists were allowed details on. So Tankie was alone that night.

He had gotten up to make himself tea when he saw Ancap at the dining room table doing some “kulak bullshit”. 

“Kulak.”

Ancap looked up from his work, “Uh... yeah?”

“You are familiar with gay sex, да?”

Ancap, clearly tired and a bit dazed, stared up at Tankie for a moment before answering, “Well, yes, in theory, I suppose I am.”

Tankie sat down next to Ancap, “So, Ancom-“

“Wait, is this something you can just ask Ancom when he gets back? Because I really don’t want to be involved in your personal life, and this sounds personal.”

Tankie sighed and dug through his overcoat for cash, pulling a grand total of 13 dollars out and giving it to the capitalist.

Ancap counted the money, made a facial expression that Tankie could only describe as exasperation, but closed his laptop and said, “Fine, what do you want?”

“So, yesterday, before Ancom left and all that, he- qi asked me, well, qi propositioned to me that, well, I,“

“Wait, I thought you two were already hooking up.”

“No, well, yes, Ancap, Ancom asked me to bottom and I am beginning to think it might not be as easy as I thought it was.”

“Oh, he’s gonna put his dick in your ass.”

“Qi.”

“Whatever.”

“So, my question to you, is, Ancom made a joke, at my expense, see, qi implied that... receiving was a little harder than I expected and well, you seem like someone who would know that sort of thing, not that I’m implying anything about you, of course-”

"Ooh, I've got just the thing." Ancap leads Tankie into his room, takes a few moments scanning his surprisingly well-stocked bookshelf and pulled out a thick book entitled 'Butt Play Without Pooping: A Light Read, "Here Commie, I was gonna give this to Nazi for Hitler’s birthday, but I have enough to time to order another copy for him."

"You were gonna give this to Nazi?"

"Oh you have your business, I have mine, you owe me 40 dollars USD, now leave me alone."

Tankie scoffed at the price but took the book anyway. Knowing Ancap, he had been generous with the price. 

Tankie took the book to his own quarters to read it. It was incredibly thick, actually, once Tankie saw it compared to his own bookshelves, he realized it was of the largest books he owned. The table of contents laid out a series of instructions, anecdotes, and essays about not only anal sex but homosexuality as a whole. It actually looked like an incredibly interesting read at some parts, and Commie contorted his brain to imagine why Ancap would give it to Nazi of all people. 

Nonetheless, Tankie found the chapter he needed (Bottoming: Harder than it looks). He read it twice through. So much prep work. He hadn't really thought about it. Ancom was the one to initiate the large majority of their sexual encounters, so Tankie supposed qi must have planned ahead each time. Perhaps Tankie hadn't given qim enough credit. 

Ancom still hadn't returned the next day. Tankie was beginning to get worried. He had asked Anti-Centrist about it, but was told off for questioning authority. That did nothing to quell his anxiety. 

He finished reading his chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> actually had someone proofread this before I published it. yay me for growth or whatever. The next chapter will have some solo tankie.


End file.
